With Tied Wrists
by wondergirl9879
Summary: She knew it was too late. Perhaps succumbing was the only option after all. Warning: Rape


She knew it was too late.

It seemed almost inevitable that they would have been surrounded, though the effort was gallant in itself. Turning around, she glanced at Harry and quickly made up her mind, casting a quick stinging jinx to deform his face as much as possible. Would it be enough? She could only hope, especially after all of their auspicious narrow escapes thus far.

The Snatchers seemed to surround them quickly, one of them quickly gripping her wrists and pulling her away from Harry. "Leave her alone!" she heard Ron yell to one of them, clearing struggling against the Snatcher and then getting kneed to the ground.

"Get off me!" she said, trying to tug herself free from her own Snatcher's grasp.

"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that if he doesn't learn to be'ave 'imself," another one said, coming closer to them as his dark eyes seemed to gleam with delight from having caught the three of them. She watched as the head Snatcher began to ask Harry's name, quickly trying to come up with one for herself. Her mind worked frantically, soon clutching to the first logical name she could think of.

"And you, my lovely. What do they call you?" the head Snatcher asked, his voice much softer as he approached. She tried to resist looking at him, his dark eyes locked on her face as he came impossible close to her.

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood," she replied, the answer she had prepared coming to her mind easily. Her face flinched slightly as she felt him grasp a strand of her hair, bringing it close to his nose as if taking in her scent.

It seemed almost miraculous that another Snatcher seemed to divert Scabior's attentions from her, noting that Vernon Dudley was not in the book. That seemed to make matters worse in the end though, Scabior giving full attention to Harry's features and his eyes lighting up when he seemed to realize who Harry truly was.

It seemed as though it was quickly decided; the three of them having to be taken to Malfoy Manor and face what was sure to be their demise after many long months. Scabior stepped forward, claiming that he wanted to be the one to take her to the manor. The thought of him touching her caused Hermione to worry, not wanting his body pressed closely against hers. Watching as Ron and Harry were quickly disapparated off, she closed her eyes to brace herself for the unavoidable feeling that came with side-apparating.

It never came.

Completely consumed with confusion and worry, she opened her eyes and turned her head slightly, her chin grazing the skin of Scabior's cheek as she turned. Immediately she tried to flinch away, a sense of fright quickly over coming her as she realized he had no intention to apparate the two of them any time soon.

"Love that perfume darling," he said, a troubling smirk on his face that caused Hermione to turn her face away from him quickly. "Oh come now! As long as you don't give me any trouble, we'll be quickly out of 'ere and will be off to Malfoy Manor. 'Ow does that sound?" he asked, a long lean finger trailing along Hermione's jaw.

She knew that she was in the lesser position; herself completely and totally physically dominated by Scabior and no one around to possibly save her from it.

"Just take me there!" she pleaded, wanting nothing more than to at least be united with Ron and Harry, regardless to the fact that the location was none better. At this point though, anything was an improvement from her being alone with Scabior in the forest.

"No, don't think I will," he said, tugging on her arm slightly as he attempted to turn her around to face him. She would not give him the satisfaction or ease though, instead hoping that if she prolonged it as much as possible, one of the other Snatchers would return to see what was taking so long. "Come on pretty," he said. "It's just you and me 'ere, no one gonna come save you now."

She soon felt his hand in her hair; his ungloved hand tugging at her light strands as he pulled it towards his nose and inhaled the scent deeply. It was becoming more real with every passing second and she knew that even with every flinch of her body, she was unwillingly his. Somehow, miraculously, as he was distracted with taking in the scent of her hair, she managed to elbow him in the side. The small distraction was enough to provide her with a chance to break away from his clutch for a moment, but all too quickly she found her body shoved hard against a tree as Scabior pressed himself against her. Trapped, even more so than before, all Hermione could do was let out a slight cry when her back had collided with the tree and she realized it was done. Hopeless. Inevitable.

She struggled as much as she could, though Scabior seemed to only let out a derisive laugh from her attempts. "Feisty one, eh?" he said, his body pressed flush against hers. It seemed as though her continuous movements were only making matters worse, the feeling of a growing hardness soon pressing into her hip.

Using her hands, she used as much force as she could to push his body off of hers, hoping that her growing fear would cause a sudden burst of strength as her adrenaline kicked in. "Oi pretty, play nice," Scabior mocked.

He stared at her for moment, his eyes calculating before he used one of his hands to remove the scarf from around his neck. It was then that she recognized it, the pink material all too familiar, as he used it to tie her wrists roughly and tightly together.

"Now, you 'ave two options 'ere," he said, taking her jaw between his fingers as he held her head firmly in place. "Option one, you give in and I provide you with the greatest pleasure of your life. Or, option two, you keep on resisting though I will 'ave my way with you and still provide you with the greatest pleasure of your life. What's it gonna be beautiful?" he asked, his face leering above hers.

Hermione held back a sob, instead attempting to move out of his grip. All she could manage to do was spit in his face, his eyes getting hit with her saliva but his grip not lessening in the slightest.

"Bloody bitch," he snarled at her, his hand moving off of her jaw to leave an open-handed slap to her cheek. The action stung, Hermione's vision swimming with tears for a moment because of the impact. "Looks like it's option two then, eh?" he remarked, his gloved hand sliding to her waist where he deftly popped open her button to her pants.

"Please…no," she said, this time letting out a quiet sob as his hand roughly pushed down her pants. Scabior ignored her protests, instead letting out a mocking laugh right in her face.

"Tough luck, beautiful," he said, crashing his lips to hers as his mouth bruised hers. She attempted to bite at his lips, but the action only managed to cause Scabior to moan against her mouth. Hermione figured it was best to just remain as immobile as possible, deciding to not give him the satisfaction of her resistance.

Without him garnering any sort of response from her, Scabior decided it best to continue, his throbbing cock longing for relief from the girl. His hand moved to her panties, tugging them down before his hand landed outside of her entrance.

"So soft," he murmured, his eyes seeming to darken as his fingers began to probe at her most sensitive skin. It was only a moment more before his finger pushed instead of her. "So tight."

Hermione had let out a gasp from the intrusion, tears beginning to fall when she realized that there was nothing she could do. As he added another finger, she let out a cry from the pain when his fingers plunged mercilessly into her. "Relax lovey, it won't 'urt as much." Hermione knew that that was impossible though, her body and mind not wanting this in the slightest.

He removed his fingers quick enough, those same fingers moving to his own plaid pants as he undid them and shoved them down to his ankles. Keeping her eyes resolutely away from the skin he had just revealed, her thoughts flew to Ron and Harry, wishing that they were somehow able to hear her cries from the many miles away. Her thoughts were broken when she felt his erection pressed against her thigh, her body struggling once more as she tried with every last might to get away from him. Scabior only laughed at her attempts though, his two hands moving to her legs as he spread her thighs apart and braced himself at her entrance.

"Ready beautiful?" he asked, sneer present on his face as she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inescapable invasion.

He pushed himself into her without any ease or gentleness, Hermione's vision turning white from the searing pain that spread quickly throughout her body. Scabior's actions didn't pause though, regardless to how much pain her body was in. He thrusted himself quickly and deeply inside of her, Hermione's back moving against the tree roughly as she willed herself to not break down in tears right now. She didn't relax as his actions continued, Scabior moving roughly as he did not cease plunging into her.

"'Atta girl," he murmured, his head inches from hers before he dropped his mouth to her neck. She felt his teeth trail along her neck, soon biting down roughly as she let out a gasp from the abrasion.

It was all she could but to think of her friends, forcing herself to emotionally remove herself as much from possible from this place as he uncomfortably filled her. Would she even see Ron and Harry after this? Surely she would have to be reunited with them. How come none of the Snatchers were returning to this spot? How could none of them be curious about where she and Scabior were?

It was then that she felt it, the feeling of liquid inside of her as she realized it was over. He pulled himself out of her, a satisfied smile on his face as she let out a sob and fell to her knees.

"There, there girlie," he said, smirk present on his face. "No need for another round," he remarked as he stared down at her. She tore her eyes away from him, realizing the position in which she had fallen at his feet. The rest passed in a haze, her eyes blurry as he straightened himself up and tugged her back to her feet. He pulled her panties and pants up once more, his fingers teasingly grazing her sensitive skin once more as she flinched away from him.

"Thanks again beautiful. It sure 'as been too long." He tugged the scarf off her wrists, now sore from the tight knot. He tied it around his neck once more, not before inhaling its scent deeply for a moment.

There was nothing more for him to say, his hand grasping her wrist tightly as he apparated the two of them to Malfoy Manor. She determinedly avoided eye contact with Ron and Harry when they met up outside the gate, only hoping that whatever happened from there on out would not be as humiliating as what happened in the forest. Little did she know, the pain was only to continue.


End file.
